1. Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a device to precisely position and release individual electrical components, especially electronic integrated circuits (IC's). The device has an adapter for the IC's with a supporting cap having a leading edge behind which the component is to be inserted. The supporting cap is movably carried on a guide that enables transverse positioning of the component with respect to a feed direction, while retaining alignment of the component.
Positioning devices are useful for sorting prefabricated IC's, for example in view of their electrical characteristics, and are useful for positioning such components in factory processes, for example assembly of circuit boards. Positioning devices are especially useful for loading components into IC rods, i.e., shaped tubes in which a number of IC's are stored in a line one behind another.
2. Prior Art
Devices for precisely releasing electronic integrated circuits are already well known. The individual components to be fed and released, which are shaped generally like small blocks with square surfaces, have protruding connector pins, soldering terminals, etc., which make it necessary that the components be moved about without any pressure exerted, especially lateral pressure, that would disturb pin alignment. The IC's may be moved on an inclined plane and released at a precise position, whereby under the force of gravity they slide into positions required for processing, for example for storage. In this manner, conveying devices with claw feed parts and similar possibly-damaging elements are eliminated.
Standard release devices may have a guiding device having a shoulder defining a path along which the individual circuits are brought to a predetermined position. A front barrier is then moved clear of the path, so that the components can slide into the next required position by their own weight.
The disadvantage of such release devices is that the components with their connector pins, soldering terminals, etc., have to be guided along the shoulder and caused to glide smoothly along the shoulder. This requires a relative movement of frictionally-engaged surfaces, which can lead to damage to connector pins or soldering terminals, and can also lead to the components being tilted or turned.
It is important that damage be avoided, and a tested IC must be treated very carefully. If a damaged IC is installed in a circuit, the damage cannot readily be detected, but only becomes apparent when a possibly complex circuit is placed into operation. Localizing and correcting the damage then leads to very time consuming and expensive repair work.